Solar energy has served as a means for generating electricity and heat at an accelerated pace. Although solar energy comprises a very abundant source, conversion to useable forms of energy is expensive.
In the past, many systems have been devised to capture solar radiation. For example, solar panels have been employed in fixed arrays to directly convert solar radiation to electricity. In addition, circulation membranes have been employed to heat water for use within buildings and for use in swimming pools and spas. Other systems employ concave reflectors that concentrate solar radiation substantially at a point, where it is then employed to heat materials or is transferred as light to secondary conversion apparatuses.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,841,946 and 5,540,216 show concave solar power collectors which track movement of the sun and convert the solar radiation into heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,874 shows a holographic planar concentrator which collects optical radiation from the sun for conversion through photovoltaic cells into electrical energy. Also, fiber optic light guides transfer collected light to an interior of a building for illumination or for the purpose of producing hot water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,447 shows a solar skylight apparatus in which light is collected from the sun and transmitted to the inside of a building through a fiber optic cable. The light is then dispersed within a room to provide illumination.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,943,125 and 5,575,860 show solar collectors that employ fiber optic fibers for use as energy sources.
A solar collection device which is efficient, powerful, and simple in construction would be a notable advance in the field of solar energy production.